Country vs City
by andy1990
Summary: What happens when Country Matt Houston is forced to work with City Castle ,to solve a crime involving their prospective love interests.I don't own eiher Matt Houston or Castle,but wouldn't we all love too.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt Houston and Castle Crossover-This is my first attempt at a Crossover. I hope it goes well.**

"Good Morning, Detective, and how was your weekend?" Castle asked as he made his way over to Kate's desk early that morning. Bringing her a cup of coffee as he usually did.

"Fine Castle. How was yours?" Kate asked as if she didn't care either way how it had been.

"Rather boring up until about an hour ago. Paula called, she wants "us", to attend a charity event at the Radisson on Saturday night." Castle told her knowing full well this would get under her skin, but of course loving every minute of it.

"Paula said "us",? Why would Paula want "us" to attend the charity event you're the writer not me. Kate asked getting irritated at the thought of having to get dressed up yet again for another one of _his P.R. gigs._

"Paula said because you are the inspiration for "Nikki Heat", that you should be there as well, look it will be fun. It's for the children's hospital in Brooklyn. Castle told her with the puppy dog look on his face.

"Okay, stop with the puppy dog face before I have to shoot it." she said with a slight grin letting Castle know she was kidding.

"Oh and before you start stressing, the attire for the event is cocktail wear. And if that isn't answer enough, ask yourself…"What would Nikki Heat wear??? Castle told her this with a look of wonder in his eye as to what she might wear, thinking she would look yummy in whatever she wore.

"So charity event?? I take it there will be many different writers there? Kate asked, hoping that the answer would be yes, so he would be occupied and not gawking at her all night.

"Yea, we even have to share a table with another writer because of space limitations. My partner for the evening is a woman by the name of C.J. Parsons. I was reading her bio online earlier after Paula had said who I would be paired with and turns out Paula is her agent too." Castle told Kate all this, which she kind of looked at him out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to give him the idea she cared in the least that he had been paired with a woman.

"So, what all did you find out about her? Kate asked trying to sound as dry as possible. As if she were just trying to make polite conversation.

"Well if she still looks the same as her bio picture she is absolutely stunning." Castle said shoving a picture of C.J. under Kate's nose, hoping to make her jealous. Kate reluctantly looked at the picture.

"She's very pretty, in a "Southern Belle" sort of way, if she still looks like that, could be a very old picture you know." Kate said trying not to let on just how drop dead gorgeous she really thought C.J. was.

"No, my dear, I seriously doubt the picture is that old. That's one thing about Paula, she is very P.R. motivated and she moves heaven and earth to keep everything about her writers updated. So I figure this picture might be a year old, if that, but that's probably about all. Castle said with a big smirk on his face knowing full well Kate was getting even more and more irritated by the minute with jealousy that a-she didn't want to feel, and b-didn't like being.

" I actually can't wait to meet her. Her bio says she was VP to a big conglomerate in Texas, then helped move the business to L.A. and took the bar exam in the process. After that, says she was V.P. to a "Houston Investigations". Which made her..drum roll.. A private investigator. Which why would I care you ask?"" I didn't." Kate said.

"So that I may have yet another source for "Derek Storm" or "Nikki Heat" to solve their murder mysteries. "Yes I know I am brilliant, see a source and pick right up on it." I love myself." Kate just rolled her eyes, she had no words at that point.

"I am curious though, wonder why she chose romance as her genre and not mystery." "She sure would be an expert writer for it, having lived it." He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Don't know, haven't met her yet." _Which the thought of that was becoming less appealing every second, based on how Castle was reacting on getting to meet her. Like a kid in a candy store ,was her thought on it. _

"Maybe she got tired of that lifestyle and wanted to do something different. Dealing with death and dying on a daily basis, if that's the way her life was, takes it's toll on a body. But whatever you do Castle, don't act like a 9yr old on a sugar rush. She won't take you seriously and if that happens you won't be able use her as a source and the rest of us will be stuck with you pouting the rest of the night." Kate said grinning from ear to ear, quite proud of herself for that observation she gleefully through Castle's way.

"You think you know me so well, don't you Detective?" "That's ok I'll show you, I'll show all of you. I'll be as good as a choir boy, during Sunday services. This he said as he got up to leave, saying his good byes because it was time to go get Alexis from school, she was having an early release day that day.

"I'll believe it when I see it, choir boy." Kate yelled out as he was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days were a blurr, C.J. was preparing for the charity event and making last minute arrangements with Paula for her hotel suite and before she knew it she was on her way to the "Big Apple".

"Thank you for meeting me Paula. I really don't have any idea where I am going. C.J. told the agent as they grabbed luggage from the turn table at the airport.

"No problem, doll face I'm just glad you could swing it, being kind of last minute and all." Paula said as they walked out of the airport and to her waiting SUV.

"_Doll face?? Hmm people sure were different in New York than in Texas or L.A. that was for sure, she thought ,but kept that observation to herself._

"So I see the writer I was paired with is a Richard Castle? Murder Mystery writer? Is that still the case? C.J. asked wondering who she was going to be obligated to make small talk with at the event.

"Yea Rick is a peach, he really is. We were actually married for a bit. But realized real fast, agents and their writers definitely should not be married. Paula told her as she was getting on her cell phone for some last minute P.R. business.

"_Oh, boy, this ought to be very interesting, C.J. thought, as they rode the rest of the way to the hotel, her in silence and Paula yakking away on her cell phone, faster than the law should allow, C.J. didn't know how anyone could talk that fast or be understood, while talking that fast. Still wondering what in the world she had gotten herself into._

Saturday night came quickly. Anybody who was anyone in the literary world was at the children's charity event. Rick Castle showed up with mother and daughter on each arm as always, mingling and working the room before he finally made his way over to his dedicated table. He was talking with Paula and heard a commotion coming from the doorway. And looked over, and heard someone holler out, "Here comes Nikki Heat". With that he watched Kate slither into the doorway with her chic walk that drove him crazy. Cameras were a blaze, Kate a.k.a. Nikki Heat was all the rage right now, and they all knew it. Which made her even more self conscious than she already was, all eyes were on her as she walked through the door. She quickly made her way to Castle's table.

"You look beautiful as always Kate." Castle told her sincerely.

"Thank you, but I still want to shoot you." She told him sarcastically.

"Ohh must there be blood shed tonight?" Castle hissed.

"Huh, if it's yours, any night is a good night." she hissed right back not missing a beat.

"We are on a roll tonight aren't we?" He admitted, and before she could come back at him, another commotion came from the doorway. "It's C.J. Parsons." someone yelled out. And in through the door comes a mahogany brown brunette, tanned woman wearing a black cocktail dress outlined in gold. Very much a contrast to Kate's hot pink number. All eyes were on her and once again the cameras were a blaze and the room was even more a chatter Rick noticed ,than even when "Nikki Heat" came in. C.J. could feel the stares and comments, she was very relieved when Paula came up to her and started working the room with her.

"_Captivating_." Rick said, he thought he said this low enough to where no one heard him. But he knew he had been heard because he pretended not to notice but Kate sent him a "if looks could kill look", he knew he was busted and would have to make up for that comment…_later_.

A few minutes later Paula and C.J. had made their way to the table where Castle, Kate, Martha and Alexis had congregated.

"Rick Castle, this is C.J. Parsons." as Paula made the introduction, everyone there noticed the fireworks between C.J. and Castle, including Kate.

"Very nice to meet you." C.J held her hand out to shake his and he graciously took it in response.

Rick couldn't help but stare, she was insanely beautiful, he told himself.

_Damn she's taken already though, he said to himself, as he looked down and noticed the swollen belly in front of him_.

"Umm, oh, sorry, this is my mother Martha, my daughter Alexis, and last but not least this is Det. Kate Beckett, the woman behind "Nikki Heat".

_Ha-Ha She's obviously taken. Kate said to her self not helping the smirk coming across her face._

"Nice to meet you all." C.J. said feeling like she was being sized up, because they all seemed to be giving her the once over.

Feeling the tension, Martha excused herself and took Alexis with her to get food. "We need food, we'll return later." Martha said as they walked away.

That left the three of them, which was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Paula says you're a romance novelist, but in reading your bio, sounds like you very easily could have gone into the Murder Mystery genre much more easily. How come you chose romance instead? Rick asked C.J. trying to figure her out more than what he could gleen from her bio.

"Well when you live it everyday, Mr. Castle, death and dying gets old and depressing. I needed a change and found that I loved to write and write romance novels was it for me." C.J. told him matter of factly.

"Told ya." Kate said. " I see Esposito and Captain Montgomery over there, think I'll go so Hi."

"Nice to have met you." C.J. said

"You too." Kate said walking off to go see more familiar faces.

"So what did she mean by " told ya"?" C.J. asked wondering why they had obviously already been talking about her.

"Oh it was nothing I just asked her the same thing the other day, when I was reading your bio about why she thought you weren't a Mystery writer, because of your background in private investigations, it just seemed more the logical genre.

"Logic doesn't always prevail, Mr. Castle" C.J. said matter of fact.

"Please quit calling me 'Mr. Castle", it's Rick or if your at the precinct, they call me "Castle" down there.

"By your last name? Huh, I thought Houston was the only one that had ever went that route." C.J. said as she picked up one of Castle's books to thumb through it.

"Houston? Who might that be? Husband, boyfriend, lover? Castle asked curious as to whether or not the beautiful romance novelist was attached or not, but being in her current condition, figured she was indeed taken.

"His name is Matlock Houston, but his enemies and friends alike call him Houston, always have." "We have been best friends since we were kids. We started "Houston Investigations" together. We've kept in touch through mutual friends and family but haven't actually seen each other in over 7months. C.J. told him trying not to look him directly in the eye for fear her sadness at the situation might be noticed and she didn't want to field anymore questions about Houston, than needed.

"Wow, I'm just surprised a beautiful young woman such as yourself, is here alone. Rick said sensing there was more to her story than she was letting on. After all she was very pregnant and at the event alone. That in itself seemed rather sad to him.

"I'm alone because I choose to be." C.J. said as she walked off to work the room again. And so as to get away from Castle's comments and questions that she didn't particularly care for.

Kate noticed that C.J. walked away and that Castle had a disturbed look on his face.

"So, what happened? Run her off? Kate asked sarcastically.

"Don't know, didn't mean to if I did." Rick said as his eyes followed C.J. around the room. Which Kate picked up on and watched him as he watched her.


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit later, it was time for some announcements and everyone made their way back to their perspective tables. Martha had taken Alexis home a little earlier ,because it was getting to late. So that left Kate, Paula, C.J. and Castle standing at their table, as they were listening to the speaker, a shot rang out and then another one. Everyone freaked out and Kate, Montgomery and Esposito hollered for everyone to get down, as they drew their guns trying to figure out where the gunshots came from and if anyone got hurt.

Castle instinctively covered C.J. with his body. After everything seemed to settle down, Castle got up and helped C.J. up. "I hope I didn't hurt you, are you ok?" Rick asked C.J. looking at her with concern, knowing he was twice her size and he pretty much just pummeled her to the ground.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. You didn't hurt me. I've been thrown to the ground by Houston more times than I could ever count. Because of one crazy whack job or another. And he's about your size just a little taller." C.J. said laughingly.

"Wow, some life. Tossed around for a living, geeez.." Castle told her.

C.J. laughed, "it wasn't like that. He only did it when he had too, and every time…. he saved my life." C.J. said her eyes and voice trailing off. Making Castle's heart ache for her, making him want to comfort a woman he barely even knew, but thought he may like to get to know better.

Just then as he was about to ask more questions, that he probably shouldn't, Kate came over to where they were standing.

"Are you ok, I saw the big guy here pummel you when the shots rang out." Kate asked her.

"He didn't hurt me, like I told him, Houston has done that to me more times than I could count and he's bigger than Castle." C.J. told Kate as she began to laugh about it again.

_She called him Castle-hhhmm. How close are they getting Kate wondered to herself._

"Wow pummeled for a living, that had to keep the adrenalin flowing, but you are pregnant, sure your ok?. Kate said amusingly but concerned as well.

"Yes I'm fine, and no it definitely never was a dull moment, back then. C.J. said sadness creeping back into her voice. Castle and Kate heard the sadness in her voice and looked at each other, wondering what was it that made her so sad and obviously alone.

Just then Castle happened to look over at the books stacked up like a pyramid on the table and both their books had bullet holes in them, one in her book and one in his.

"Well would you look at that. Looks like we may have found the intended victims." Castle said as he showed both books to C.J. and Kate.

"Us?" C.J. asked

"That's the way it looks to me. Wouldn't you say Kate? I mean one bullet in my book and one in hers? Castle asked facing Kate for confirmation on his suspicions.

"Yea, to me too." Kate said looking at both C.J. and Rick.

"But what could be the connection? We've never even met before today." C.J. said as the other two looked on in agreement.

"I don't know what the connection could be either, we probably ought to go down to the station and put all the pieces out on the evidence board and see if we can make sense of it." Castle told both ladies.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio made their way back to the station. Captain Montgomery and Esposito hadn't come up with anything else at the scene. So all they had to go on was the bullet holes in the books. They put all the info on the board and looked at it, for what seemed like forever.

"Were there any cases that involved writers that you and Mr. Houston ever worked on together, that may have a link here?" Kate asked, just in case may be a name would ring a bell for her or Castle.

C.J. thought for a few minutes then she did remember one. "There was one but it was early on when the business had first gotten started. I don't remember that much about it actually, it's probably been 10yrs ago. It was a Mystery Writers speaking engagement that Houston had been asked to be the key note speaker for because of his owning "Houston Investigations". I do remember the murderer ended up being Houston's friend, Wayne Slockum if memory serves me right and it was very upsetting for him. He had had an accomplice, I do remember that because he had been waiting for me in my bungalow, one night after we had gotten to the resort. He had grabbed me from behind and had warned me that if we didn't leave the case alone we would end up dead like Emily."

"Do you remember anything else? Like names of anyone involved? Kate asked C.J.

"No, other than the original writer's name that was murdered was Emily Armor. I'm sorry. I'd really have to go back in the file and jog my memory, it was just so long ago and so many cases since then have occurred." C.J. told Kate sorrowfully.

"We could always contact Houston Investigations back in L.A. and ask them to send us any archived information they may have in their file." Castle said as Kate and C.J. looked on.

"It would be in Baby's back up file, we always backed up every case in her, specifically for this reason, but who knew it might help 10yrs later." C.J. told them Baby was their mother system, because of course Castle and Kate wanted to know what a "Baby" was.

" So the mother of all babies? Hmm." Castle said as C.J. and Kate looked at each other and Kate just rolled her eyes. And C.J. gave a little chuckle.

"Well maybe we could talk with Mr. Houston, and he could shed more light on the case from 10yrs ago." Castle said watching to see how C.J. would respond.

"Oh, well maybe he could, I thought you just might need Chris, who is his secretary to pull the info for you." C.J. said hoping they'd change their minds about wanting to talk to Houston, but knowing good and well they weren't going too.

"Ms. Parsons if he can shed any light what so ever as to who fired those shots, then we are going to have to talk to him." Kate told her noting the hesitation in her voice.

"Oh I know, you have to do and contact who you have to contact to try and figure this out, it's really not a big deal, we just haven't been in the same room in months. C.J. told Castle and Kate.

"I'll make the call in the morning, and keep you out of it as much as possible, if that would be more comfortable for you?" Kate said sympathetically.

"Thank you, that would be helpful, ." C.J. told them, knowing full well that she was about to see him again whether she wanted to or not.

"Ms. Parsons all we are going to do is talk to him over the phone, we aren't going to ask him to come all the way here from L.A." Castle told her, hoping that would make her feel better about him being questioned.

"First of all, you both should be calling me C.J. ,Ms. Parsons makes me think of professors in college that weren't happy with your performance on a test or paper.

"Eeek" Castle said as if remembering those days himself. Both C.J. and Kate laughed at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey I'm hungry are you ladies hungry? There is an all night diner not far from here." Castle asked with a pleading look on his face, that said please take a break.

"I'm game, then again, these days, I usually am hungry." C.J. said amusingly.

"Ok Castle you win." Kate said as the trio headed off to the diner.

"Thank you, you saved me from wilting away." Castle said ,both women just staring back and forth at him then each other.

"Does he always act like this? C.J. asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"No, sometimes he's worse." Kate said giving him a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my." C.J. laughed at that one.

"You ladies injure me to the core of my being." Castle said acting wounded

"Castle?" Kate said sarcastically.

"Yes my love?" he asked.

"First, don't call me that, Second never forget I am wearing a gun and am not afraid to use it." Kate said eyeing C.J. as she looked back, chuckling over their back and forth banter.

As they ate, the back and forth banter continued, it was all in good fun and broke up the monotony of the case in front of them. By the time they finished eating and realized the time it was upwards of 2am.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. Why don't we start fresh in the morning." Castle said realizing he needed to be home to get Alexis off to school.

"Sounds good." Kate said, "these heels are starting to kill me anyway."

"I know, I just realized, I still had mine on. Years ago they'd have been off hours ago. Chuckling remembering happier times with Houston.

"Well sorry ladies I don't _wear_ heels," Castle said being a comedian.

"Don't sound so disappointed, they aren't all they are cracked up to be. Trust me." CJ told him as they all got up to head towards the station.

All three got back to the station, Castle made sure Kate got to her car and then he turned towards C.J. "I can give you a lift back to the hotel." he told her.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can take a cab." CJ said looking as though she was about to get one.

"Hey don't be silly, cab out here in the middle of the night, middle of New York city, very pregnant lady, uuuhh…no…not safe, and the hotel is on my way home." Castle offered as he motioned to where his car was parked.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you." She got in as he opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

"So you live in Texas now? Is that right? Castle asked trying to come up with something to talk about besides the chaos of the night.

"Yes I have a ranch right outside of Houston." C.J. told him, not seeming to mind that question.

"Wow a whole ranch?" I imagine that it's pretty big. Castle said, knowing absolutely nothing about ranches.

"Yes, several hundred acres. I have a couple of horses. One thing I love to do when I am home is watch the sunrise and or set over the horizon, it's a wonderful sight. I had always said I wanted a ranch when I could afford one, because I grew up on one and loved it so much. Perfect place for ……a family." Her voice trailing off again, which Castle knew that meant sadness was creeping back in again..

"So this man Houston, you have known along time? He asked "Yes I moved to the ranch next to his when I was around 8 or 9yrs old." C.J told him, starting to act guarded with her answers that involved him.

"I can't help it, I don't get it, why aren't you together? Castle asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's ok, it doesn't bother me answering that question as much as I thought it would. Simply put, he was never "in love" with me. I spent the better part of my life hoping that would change.. And the one night I thought it did, The next evening he told me we needed to slow things down a bit and a week later I left L.A. and him and haven't been back since.

"Wow, and I assume this was_ say _6 or 7months ago. I'm sorry you were treated so badly, from everything I have seen, you sure don't deserve that." Castle told her sympathetically.

"It's ok, we had/have a great friendship. Which most of our dates never understood. We had always put each other first, no matter what. And that never went over very well with any of them. It actually became kind of a joke, wondering how long each relationship would last before our friendship in some way, shape or form would sabotage it. Anyway I don't know what possessed me to tell you any of this, I barely know you. I'm sorry if I bored you, and yes you assume correctly I am almost 7 months pregnant." C.J. said as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"You didn't bore me at all, actually the opposite, you are a very interesting, loyal to a fault, and most definitely one of the most exquisitely beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. Castle told her as he reached over and kissed her cheek. And any man who doesn't see that is a damn fool."

"Thank you, you're a very sweet man, Rick Castle." she told him and kissed his cheek then got out of the car and leaned in the door. "See you tomorrow at the station." she said.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Castle told her then pulled away, thinking about her the whole way home.

*** Please review, I need feed back. Good or bad, it all can only help. Thanks for reading and reviewing.***


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning couldn't go by fast enough for Rick Castle. But finally after Alexis was off to school and Martha off to her play rehearsal, it was time for Castle to head off to the station. Which he did with a great amount of speed.

Castle got into the station and looked over at Kate's desk and neither woman was there. He looked around the bull pin, no Kate or C.J. _Hmm wonder where they are, he thought to himself. _Just then Kate came up behind him. "She's not here yet." Kate told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't ask." He said just as sarcastically.

"Yea, you didn't ask, oh so loudly." Kate countered.

"Btw, I forgot about the time difference and called L.A. already. Got a hold of her friend, Matt Houston. She could have warned us he was a loose cannon." she said firmly.

"What do you mean? What'd he say, that gave you that impression? Castle asked her with a look of concern.

" Well I started out like I usually do, who I was ,and why I had called him." As I was getting into what the case was about and how their was two bullet holes one in her book and one in yours ,he stopped me in mid sentence and all he wanted to know was if she was in the room when it happened and if she was okay. I had to tell him the truth. She _was_ in the room when it happened, so I did have to tell him that, I did get to tell him she was okay though before he ended our call." Kate said firmly.

"So guess what…. her buddy is on his way here. Will be here in a few hours." Kate told him, shaking her head.

"And I may have mentioned she got pummeled to the ground." Kate said as she grinned from ear to ear on her last comment to Mr. Houston.

"Oh gee thanks Beckett." Castle said sarcastically.

"No problem, Castle." she countered.

"So did you kiss her? Kate asked eyeing him knowing the answer before she even asked it.

"Huh…Uhhh why would you ask me that? Castle asked, trying to loosen the button on his shirt, because he felt a gush of heat through her question.

"Just wondering if I am going to have to defend you or not when Mr. Houston gets here."

"A kiss on the cheek, doesn't constitute needing to be defended." he said hissing at her.

"Yea well, pummeling her to the ground and pregnant at that ,will probably get you decked I'm sure. He seems like the very protective type to me and that I gathered from about a 3minute conversation with him." Kate told him, secretly hoping she made him squirm because he _kissed _C.J.

Kate and Castle went back and forth for a little while longer at the quick wit banter then C.J. came in the door. Castle looked up and saw her gliding towards them in a gold rein top with a matching long blazer over top and matching black pants. Kate noticed Castle as he noticed C.J.

_Jealousy_ creeping in, even though she could _kick_ herself for it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Morning, Castle, Detective Beckett." C.J. said with a smile on her face for both of them.

"Good Morning." Kate said with a smile. _"I'll fix her, she thought to herself_."

"Sleep well?" Castle asked her.

"Actually yes, for a hotel room, it was very comfortable." C.J. said as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I figure I better fore warn you, I called L.A. earlier, having actually forgotten about the time change, I was going to wait awhile. Anyway I spoke to your Mr. Houston. Umm why didn't you warn me he was a loose cannon? Kate asked C.J.

"What do you mean? What did he say? C.J. asked wondering exactly what Kate had meant by her statement.

"Well I went into what happened at the charity event and I got to the part about one of the bullets hitting your book and that was that. He wanted to know if you were in the room when it happened and if you were ok. I told him the truth, you were in the room when the shots were fired but you got pummeled to the ground and were ok." Kate told them.

"And what'd he say when you told him I was ok? CJ asked dreading the answer to that question, because she knew the answer.

"C.J., that was the _end_ of the conversation, he's in _route_." Kate said not believing what she was saying.

" I'm not surprised, he's really not a loose cannon ,he's just very protective." C.J. chuckled. Dreading the fact she was going to have to face him for sure now.

"Soo he's not going to want to put me 10feet under when he realizes I'm the one that put you in the floor, especially when he realizes your pregnant?" Castle asked concerned he was about to get hurt.

"No, not if he knows you were trying to help me and not hurt me. And I'll make sure he knows that before any harm comes to you. C.J. chuckled as she looked over at Kate who was grinning as well.

"So, I take it by what Castle just said, he doesn't know your pregnant? And that he is going to have a vested interest, when he does find out? Kate asked ,putting two and two together faster than she even thought possible.

"No, he doesn't know I am pregnant. And yes the baby is his." C.J. said.

"Excuse me, I'm going to hit the ladies room." C.J. said as she walked away.

"I think we need to make sure C.J. is here when this Houston fellow shows up." Castle said wondering exactly how he was going to act if by chance she wasn't there.

"Ya think? Kate hissed. "Geez this just keeps getting better and better and we haven't even really began dealing with the actual case yet."

And as luck would have it, Castle was about to find out, how Houston was going to react because C.J. had not emerged from the ladies room yet. And round the corner an officer pointed a very tall dark handsome man with a mustache over to Kate's desk.

"I have a feeling, that's our Mr. Houston." Kate said.

_Wow so handsome, she thought as he approached them._


	8. Chapter 8

" Hi, I'm Matt Houston, I'm looking for a Detective Beckett. He told them with a concerned look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Detective Beckett , nice to meet you." Kate reached out her hand to shake his hand.

"And this is Richard Castle, he's the other writer whose book got a bullet in it, last night ." she told Houston.

"Nice to meet….. Before he could finish his statement, Houston had Castle by the throat.

"Woe, Mr. Houston, your in a police station, Castle was only trying to help her." Kate said frantically.

"You're the one that put C.J. in the floor, your detective friend over here told me. Where is she? Your a lot bigger than she is..if you hurt her." Matt said hissing his words making sure to scare Castle.

_Kate's eyes were huge, as she was about to try and calm the situation, again, C.J. came from the ladies room and saw Houston with his hand around Castle's throat._

"Matlock Houston, let him go." C.J. ordered standing there with hands on her hips.

"What's got your fuse lit? I really would rather not have to defend you for assault." C.J. said tapping her foot on the ground, hands still on hips.

" Both Castle Kate and Castle said in unisons, as Matt let his grip go on Castle, when he heard C.J.'s voice from behind him.Fuse lit?"

Houston turned and saw her standing there." C.J., thank god your okay. I was worried sick, when they said that you may have been the one shot at and then were thrown to the ground. I had to see for myself that you were ok. Looking at her, it dawned on him, what he was seeing. _"Your pregnant?" How far along are you? " _He asked as he walked over and hugged her, not sure how to respond to her pregnancy.

"_You threw a pregnant woman on the floor? Are you nuts_? Matt asked looking at Castle who just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face and held up his hands.

"Houston I'm perfectly fine. It's not the first time I've been thrown on the ground or shot at before, Castle was trying to protect me from any harm, not hurt me. I am almost 7months" she told him, which he did the math and realized, that he was staring directly at the _mother of his child_.

"I see that now, it's just hearing it over the phone and being across the country, gave me a sick feeling. Anyway the important thing is that your ok, we definitely need to talk. Houston said as he turned and faced Kate and Rick.

"Mr. Castle is it? I'm sorry I gave you a hard time earlier. It's just when it comes to her, all bets are off…especially now." Matt held out his hand to shake Castle's and that was that all was forgotten.

" I can completely understand, she's a very sweet, special lady." Castle told him with the kindest eyes Kate had ever seen come from him.

"Ok, your making me blush, did you bring the information from that case, involving the Mystery Writers , the one involving Wayne Slokum? C.J. asked Matt.

"Yes, well sort of. I told Chris and Murray to dig up all the info from Baby that they could find and when I got here I would call them with a fax number, so they could fax the file.

I was already in route by the time they got to the office. Btw they both say hello."

"Ok, well I'll get you an un busy fax number." Kate said.

"I'll go with you." Castle said as he followed down behind Kate.

"I'll tell you what, he is completely unbelievablely un appreciative of what is right in front of him. He has a wonderful woman like that wanting to do nothing but make him happy, and he doesn't seem to get it. Seems as if he knows how to say all the right things, but his follow thru leaves a lot to be desired."

Last night when I was taking her back to her hotel, she told me a little about why they aren't together and basically it boils down to him needing a swift kick in the pants. Castle told Kate as they walked around the station looking for a fax machine that wouldn't take hours to get a fax.

"Well for someone to drop everything at 6am and hop on a plane, across country just to see if someone is okay. That says more than "friend" to me .And the fact he was ready to lay you out, when he got here. I 'm sorry Castle but I thought I was going to roll when he grabbed you by the neck." Kate said as she started laughing over the thought of Castle dangling in the air when Houston grabbed him.

"Gee thanks, your concern for my well being is so overwhelming." Castle hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

C.J. and Matt went over what had happened the night before, and the possible tie between what happened last night and 10yrs ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?." He asked her staring at her, as she was staring at the computer screen with what little info that was on it about the night be fore's shooting.

"And how should I have broken the news to you and your fiancée." she said firmly, feeling her blood boil, not knowing if she could control her feelings in public.

"How is Elizabeth anyway?" She asked as Castle and Kate walked up with a fax number that wouldn't take forever and a day to work.

"Elizabeth died over 6weeks ago." Matt said.

"Whose Elizabeth?" Castle asked.

"His fiancée, C.J. told him. I'm sorry I didn't know she passed away." C.J. said, wondering what happened to her but not asking in such a public place.

Kate and Castle just looked at each other wondering what they had just walked up on.

"She was my ex-fiancée, we never got married and never were going to get married. She had cancer, found out about a week after we cancelled our engagement." Matt said looking at C.J. to see if any of what he said had mattered to her.

"Oh, well we are sorry for your loss." Is all Kate could think to say at the time, feeling very awkward, knowing she and Castle had just been thrown right in the middle of C.J. and Matt's love affair.

"It's ok, I just felt like at the time it was the least I could do, be with her in her last months being that she walked away from our wedding as well as she did, so that I could move on with my life. I was ready to break it off, but she had made the first move and I was so relieved, that I didn't have to do it. That's when the doctor's office called that Monday morning and said they needed to see her for more tests, I felt like I owed it to her, to stick it out with her.

_That Monday afternoon was the day my whole world fell apart. C.J. said to herself_.

"That was very noble of you, not many men would do that." Castle said.

"Well, like I said I felt like I owed her. I was getting ready to have the life I had always dreamed of, or so I thought." Matt said as he thumbed through paperwork from the night before, praying C.J. would some how forgive him for not saying anything to her.

"Sometimes, timing can be everything, I think we can all a test to that." Kate said, chiming in with her two cents.

"I know I can agree to that one." C.J. finally chipped in.

"Speaking of timing, I've got a fax machine number for your friend, and we might want to go ahead and use it. Before our good timing runs bad on that issue. Kate said trying to break the mood surrounding the four.

They all chuckled over that and agreed. Kate escorted Matt over to where the machine was and waited with him for Murray's fax to come through.

"_So how close of a relationship have they already started,? Detective." Matt asked hoping to figure out if anything was going on between C.J. and Castle already_.


	10. Chapter 10

You can relax Mr. Houston, they have hit it off it seems, but they have only known each other for like the last 36hrs, and it's been made very clear she is very much "in love" ..with "you"" Kate said smiling at him, trying to get him to calm down, realizing way before now, he was still very much "in love", with the fair Ms. Parsons. Which truth be told, that revelation made her giddy happy.

"Yea but I messed up really badly when I didn't tell her Elizabeth was sick. That's why I said as much as I did back there, I usually don't go that far into my personal life, but I didn't know how else to let her know what I had to deal with and why." Matt said.

_Again not believing how comfortable he was with Kate to tell her such things, he was slipping he thought._

"Look it's none of my business, but you both seem like such wonderful people, it'd be a shame for a few conversations, that may be you should have had but never did, get in the way of what could be. Because from what I understand, this love affair you have had with her goes all the way back to your childhood, and a love like that, well I've never in my life come across it. You need to fight for it. Appreciate what is right in front of you and sounds like has been for many years. And if I know Castle, he's probably telling her the same kinds of things right now, in his own little weird way." Kate said patting Matt's shoulder, smiling as she thought about what Castle may be saying to C.J.

Castle and C.J. were waiting and chatting about what info Murray may be sending and then Castle got personal again.

"It's none of my business, but sounds like your friend was put in a horrible situation when that doctor's office called him that day." Rick told C.J. hoping he was gaining sympathy for Houston.

""Yes it does, I just wish he had of told me. I don't think I would have left if he had, in fact I know I wouldn't have, I was just so heartbroken and stunned, I didn't know what else to do." C.J. said sadly.

"May be she asked him not to say anything, and he was trying to respect her wishes, sometimes people that are dying and know that they are, don't want others to know because they are afraid of getting their pity." Castle said calmly.

"I know that could be the reason he didn't say anything, but the fact remains, I don't want his pity either, I am fully capable of raising this child on my own." C.J. said with full determination.

"Well before you go that route, don't forget about all the good years you guys have had. A love like the two of you have shared and still share, well there are those of us that will never be lucky enough to have it. And just fyi, single parenthood aint all it's cracked up to be, take it from someone that knows." Castle said to her hoping she was listening.

Just then Matt and Kate came back and the four mulled over the paperwork in front of them that Murray had faxed over.

"Looks like we have missed lunch, it's getting hungry in here." Castle said.

"_C.J_." ?? Kate and Matt chimed in at the same time.

"Yeeeess.. I'm hungry too." She said looking at the two of them like they had lost their minds.

"I'm sorry C.J. I know you must need to eat, or be hungry, we are just use to eating whenever around here." Kate said feeling badly that they had all forgotten about her being pregnant.

"Yikes, I'm sorry too, I didn't think.".Castle said apologizing.

"And before you chime in Houston, I am fine, if I had of needed to eat, I would have said so, but since it was brought up, let's eat. C.J. said smiling as she got up to grab her blazer off the back of the chair.

They all went to the little burger joint around the corner from the station. They all put in their orders to the waitress. Castle thought for a minute…

"C.J. are you feeling ok? You sure didn't order much for a 7month pregnant lady." Castle asked

"I'm good, I just have a thing for tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, right now." C.J. told the group which by this time had made note of the small meal she had ordered, thanks to Castle's observation.

The meals soon came and they all dug in. C.J. only half heartedly made an attempt at hers. Again Castle noticed but didn't say anything, not wanting to upset her anymore than he thought she already was.

"Well that hit the spot, this little place was really good." Houston noted.

"C.J. what'd you think darling? You didn't eat much? He noticed and Houston did say something that time.


	11. Chapter 11

"

"Yes it was very good. Reminded me of the little deli around the corner from the office." she said as they all got up to pay the check and leave.

When they got back to Kate's car, Castle could sense C.J.'s sadness and fixed it to where he sat in the back with her and Matt sat up front with Kate.

"Are you feeling nauseated?" Castle asked her in a very low tone so as not to arouse the other two.

"A little, it'll pass." C.J. said smiling back at him for being so kind and observant.

"One thing you could try, is mints, if you haven't already, when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis, that would help her nausea sometimes. Rick told her as he patted her hand, not daring to get any closer than that with Matt in the front seat.

"Thanks, I'll try it. If it doesn't pass soon, I'll see if Houston has any in his pocket. He usually has the green ones because he doesn't like the red ones. C.J. told him.

"He doesn't like the red ones? Are you serious? That's like so Un-American-." Castle said trying to break her mood and get her to laugh. And it worked she burst out laughing, which in turn made the other two curious as to what was so funny.

"Castle's just back here cracking jokes that's all." she told them trying to stop herself from laughing, but admittedly it felt good, since she had no idea where her and Houston stood now, she was glad to laugh and not feel like crying every time she turned around.

"Oh the funny man has been let loose, I see" Kate said eyeing him through the rearview mirror.

"Hey what can I say? When ya got it, ya got it." he commented sarcastically.

"Ok folks, time to get back to work and figure out who this shooter was before they strike again." Kate said as they pulled up to the station parking garage.

"Party pooper." Castle said as Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Is he always like this?" Matt asked starting to get annoyed with Castle's behavior.

"No, sometimes he's worse." Kate replied as C.J. laughed when she heard the question and then Kate's reply.


	12. Chapter 12

The four went back into the station and back to work. Each taking a stab at a particular novelist that was at the party the night before and also ones from 10yrs ago. Several hours had past and the fatigue was starting to settle in.

"Okay, coffee time. Anybody else want any? Castle asked.

"I don't need coffee, but I do need to stretch my legs, no leg cramps aloud." C.J. said.

So the two of them left and went to the break room to get coffee.

"You know, you have to talk to her to resolve anything, I doubt you've said 10 words to her all day, her hormones are raging right now, how do you think that makes her feel?" Kate told Matt.

"I don't know what to say. I'm afraid if whatever I say just comes out wrong and makes everything worse, I love her so much, always have ,but I know I really messed up not telling her Elizabeth was sick and I just don't know what to say or do to fix it." Matt said running his hands in his hair with a deeply despaired look on his face.

"Well, my suggestion is you get her alone and talk to her, let her know everything that happened about why you didn't tell her about your fiancée's illness. And just maybe she'll forgive it. Sounds like she's put up with a lot of crap for a lot of years already Mr. Houston. But might I also suggest you do it soon. She is wising up, she has already put a lot of states in between the two of you and the heart does not always grow fonder with that kind of distance." Kate said firmly, feeling sorry for C.J. even though she didn't want to.

"I know your absolutely right, I don't want to loose her, and I feel it trying to happen." Matt said sadly.

C.J. and Castle were getting coffee.

"He's barely spoken to me all day." C.J. said sadly.

"Trust me, I've noticed. Giving the devil his dues though, maybe the poor schmuck doesn't know what to say. If I know Kate like I think I do, she's probably noticed to and is giving him a verbal kick in the pants as we speak. Castle said chuckling with C.J. trying to keep her stress level down by lightening the mood.

Castle and C.J. brought back the coffee. Matt and Kate took theirs and drank up.

"Well that's the end of them all, they all have rock solid alibis." Matt said out loud.

"They are either still in prison or the few I had to call and verify, I did. Their alibis were verifiable." Kate said.

"Ditto." Castle chimed in.

"Okay so now what? We are right back to square one." C.J. asked in frustration.

"I don't know but it's getting way late and I have to make sure mother gets off to her rehearsal in the morning and Alexis needs to be dropped off early for a school field trip. So I need to hit the road folks." Castle said as he was getting up to put on his jacket.

"Yea we might as well start fresh tomorrow." Kate said as she got out of her chair to leave.

"What about you C.J.? Want me to drop you off at the hotel? Remember no biggie ,it's on my way." Castle told her waiting for a reply.

"I've got her covered." Matt said firmly.

"You don't have to, I can get back on my own." C.J. said just as firmly.

"Your at the Radisson right? So am I, let's go." Matt said ushering her towards the door.

"Castle, cool it." Kate said before he could say anything sarcastic about Matt's last comment.

"Call me if you need me." he told C.J. as they were going their separate ways.

"She won't." Matt said anger creeping into his voice.

"She might, Good Night C.J." Castle said as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Good Night Castle, thanks." C.J. told him as she walked off with Houston to his car.

"Smooth Castle." Kate said as Castle walked her to her car.

"What? The jerk deserved to squirm a little." Castle retored.

"Look I agree he is 100% jerk. But you do realize they are going to get back together, I just don't want to see you get hurt, getting to vested in her." Kate said.

"Why detective, I didn't know you cared." Castle said as they reached her car.

"Shut up, Castle."


	13. Chapter 13

C.J. and Matt rode the 10minute ride to the hotel in complete silence. Making their way to C.J.'s room…

"Can I come in for a few minutes so we can talk please?" Matt asked looking at her with sad eyes.

"Ok, I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." She said unlocking the door with her swipe key.

"Help yourself to the bar, I'm going to get out of these heels and clothes." she said going to the other room to change.

A few minutes later she came from the bedroom in lounge pants and long sleeve pullover shirt. Houston had already made himself comfortable with drink in hand and perched on one end of the couch leaving room for her to sit beside him, which he was hoping she would do and she did.

"Tired?' he asked her, knowing the answer before he even asked it.

"Yes, very, these late nights are killing me." She said eyes closed, head leaning on back of the couch.

"I see Mr. Castle has been paying extra special attention to you." he said not meaning to sound antagonistic but knowing he probably did.

"He's been a friend, we've hit it off quite well. We've talked a lot in the last several hours." C.J. said eyes open now and concentrated on his face.

"We use to talk like that." Matt said sadness in his voice.

"I know we did, we never had a problem until now Houston." C.J. said sadness creeping back into her voice.

"I know it's my fault, I should have told you Elizabeth had cancer. She asked me not to tell anyone, I was trying to respect her wishes. But maybe I should have told you and just asked you to keep it to yourself." Matt said looking at C.J. wondering what kind of response she was about to give.

"If I had of known.. I would never have left." C.J. admitted.

"But I didn't know and at the time, for me anyway.. I had just had the most wonderful night of my life. And then the next afternoon, it was like it never even happened. I was stunned and humiliated." C.J. said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm soo sorry for causing you so much pain, I never wanted it to be this way, ever, you have to believe that.. It was the single most amazing night for me too. I was …in love with you then, I'm in love with you now, and I will always be in love with you." Matt told her tears in his eyes now.

"C.J. I know I messed up, and I am so sorry. Please can you find it in your heart to give me one more chance?" Matt asked her, her face cupped in his hands and them both crying now.

"I love you too." she said.

That was all she had to say Houston leaned into her and started kissing her, caressing every inch of her body with his hands. When they broke loose from their embrace, He wanted to know about her pregnancy.

"So how's the half pint been?" Matt asked, rubbing her swollen belly.

"He is fine." C.J said smiling at Matt.

"He? You know it's a boy?" Matt asked a smile coming over his face.

"Yes, I had an ultrasound last month and that's what the doctor said." she said.

"Wow, a son, who'd have thought." Matt said proud of himself, still rubbing her belly.

"We need to talk about names, but I kind of already have one in mind, if you like it, that is." C.J. told him cautiously.

"Well what is it? I'm dying to know your idea?" Matt said eagerly.

"Well I always said if I ever had a son, I'd like to name him after his daddy and I still feel that way, but with a little twist." she told him, wondering if he would agree.

"I'd like to name him Matlock William-Wade Houston." C.J. told him

"After me and both our dad's? I absolutely love it, it's perfect" He told her as he kissed her again.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are? Matt asked as they sat there kissing on the couch and him rubbing her belly, which with her being so tired, the belly rubbing was feeling very good.

"Let me see your hand." Matt told her, and then he started rubbing and massaging her hand.

"Your trying to make me fall asleep now, aren't you? She asked eyes closing as she relaxed.

"This always made you relax." Matt said.

"That is my job from here on out, to do what ever I can do to make your life easier." Matt said as he massaged her hand as she indeed dozed off.


	14. Chapter 14

They had fallen asleep and stayed asleep on the couch, when the bright light of the morning sun shown through the blinds on the window.

"Good morning." Matt said looking down at C.J. who was waking up from laying on his chest all night.

"Good morning." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"I've missed you so much C.J., being here holding you last night, all night was the best feeling I have had in 7months." Matt told her squeezing her and kissing her.

" I know, it felt really good to me too, felt right." She told him smiling up to him.

"I really don't want to move, but I think we should go ahead and get ready and go down and meet Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett." Matt said as he started to get up off the couch.

"Yes, we probably should." C.J. said as she got up to go get changed.

"Ok, well I'll be back in an hour." Matt told her as he leaned down and kissed her good bye so he could go off to take his shower and change.

Matt and C.J. made their way back to the station, Kate and Castle were already there staring at the evidence board, but coming up empty handed.

"Well by the looks on your faces, I'd say you still are not any farther than we were last night?" Houston asked.

"No, Mr. Houston we aren't." Castle responded back before Kate could.

"How are you this morning C.J.?" Castle looked over at her smiling his genuine smile that made Kate cringe with jealousy.

"Good morning, Castle, I'm doing just fine thanks." She said returning the kind smile, which started to make Matt's blood boil even though after last night he knew he probably had no reason to feel that way.

A few more hours passed and the four had been bouncing ideas off of each other when Castle realized it was lunch time.

"Seeing as how we still aren't getting anywhere why don't we stop and go get some lunch. I'm sure C.J. and the little bambino could use to eat right about now?" Castle said as he looked to C.J. for confirmation.

"Sounds good to me, I can always eat these days." C.J. said as she rubbed her belly with a smile.

"Good,then we'll go and when we come back we'll be fresh and maybe something will catch our eyes that hasn't so far." Castle said trying to sound positive but not believing what he was saying.

Matt and Kate just looked at him then rolled their eyes as if to say, _Yea right. _But would not repeat out loud.

As they walked out to Kate's squad car they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What in the world?" Kate said stopping herself from saying what she was really thinking.

All four tires had been slashed. And under one of the slashed tires was a note, that Castle had seen. Learning from past experience Castle asked Kate for a glove so that they could all inspect the note that read as follows……….

_Well ladies you have lived this long but not much longer. You both are involved with men you have no business being involved with. And we guess seeing as how you won't back away on your own, we'll make you back away. The gunshots were a warning, but you have ignored them. So now we have to get your attention "The Hard Way!!"_

**_Sorry it took so long for this update,had an aunt pass away this past week. Plus other issues. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :-)_**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok, so now we know there are two of them, and they are after the ladies, not going to happen." Castle said frowning as he handed the letter back over to Kate.

"Don't know who these clowns think they are…but they won't get within a spitting distance…of either of them if I have anything to say about it." Matt tossed back as if he were big man on campus.

"Ok, pipe down you too. The last thing we need right now is you two going at it to try and gain dominance. I have the gun, I'm the cop, I am apart of the law, therefore I win. **UNDERSTOOD**?" Kate interjected, looking both Matt and Castle both squarely in the eye…. As C.J. just hung back rolling her eyes at the whole situation.

"Ok, so first of all, Kate and I are obviously intruding on what they seem to think is their territory? Which by referencing the note they had left, sounds like it is two women that are doing this?" C.J. concluded.

"After what the note said, I would agree." Kate concurred.

"So, who have Mr. Houston and I had relationships with that ended so badly that, this might be the ending result?" Castle chimed in.

The two men stood there thinking on the situation as Kate and C.J. looked at each other with an agreeing eye roll.

"Alright guys an ideas floating around in your….brain?" Kate asked after a deafening silence, she could no longer take.

"No" the two men said in unison.

"Houston, what about Erin Andrews? Maybe we should check to see if she is still in that mental hospital. After all she did come after me with a scalpel when she thought you and I were together. After that one night stand you had with her a couple years ago." C.J. said laying the ground work for guilt in Houston but not coming right out and saying anything.

"Yea, maybe we should check on her just to be sure, that she's either there or not." Houston said not wanting to make eye contact.

"Ok, sounds like we have a start with Mr. Houston. What about you Castle? Any deep fried twinkies that might do this or any Castle cronies?" Kate asked with a huge smirk on her face.

"Nooooo, at least not that I can think of." Castle shot back.

"What about deep fried twinkie 2? After all she tried to take you for everything you were worth, didn't get along with Alexis, or Martha, and more or less hasn't worked much since you guys divorced. Maybe she's ticked enough to try to put the blame else where and now that you and I have been working together for a few years now, maybe she thinks there is more to our relationship than just work." Kate stated matter of factly.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess Gina may at least be a good place to start." Castle concluded with a smirk of his own.

"Great, lets grab one of the station cars and go eat as planned and when we get back, we can see if each has a plausible alibi for the night in question." Kate said, turning to head for a vacant squad car.

They all hopped into a new squad car as Kate drove them all off for lunch and hopes that the two women they thought may be their best suspects actually did turn out to be the ones responsible for the shooting the night of the charity event.

.


End file.
